En Busca de un Esposo para Shaina
by Anja Of Inferno
Summary: En el Santuario hay un nuevo Decreto, Las amazonas deben casarse. -Shaina yo tambien te amo- murmuro mientras se acercaba y la besaba. Regalo para Guest
1. Chapter 1

**En Busca de un Esposo para Shaina**

**Cap 1: Buscando en el Santuario de Athena.**

Una tarde de verano se encontraban reunidas en el Santuario de Athena tres lindas jóvenes amazonas: Shaina de Ofiuco, Marin de Águila y June de Camaleón, las tres estaban planeando sus vacaciones, ya que, la generosa Diosa Athena se las había dado en compensación de tanta devoción y compromiso, también charlaban de el ultimo mandato dictado por su Diosa.

-¿Que les parece el mandato de la Señorita Saori?- dijo la morena al ver a sus dos amigas, dichas voltearon automáticamente a verla, las dos estaban sorprendidas por esa pregunta.

-¿A que viene eso Marin?- dijo la rubia al ver también la cara de intriga de su amiga peliverde.

-Solo es por curiosidad díganme que piensan de eso- la peliverde volteo y la miro fijamente a lo que respondió con un tono tranquilo.

-Mm pienso que la Señorita Athena se precipito un poco al dar es mandato de que las Amazonas nos debíamos casar con Caballeros así fueran de aquí del Santuario o fueran de cualquier otro Santuario con tal de que fuera con Caballeros- al decir esto la joven ojiazul se sonrió al pensar que por fin se podría casar con su amado Caballero de Bronce.

-Yo estoy feliz de eso, se que es algo precipitado pero me alegra porque por fin me podre casar con Aioria y bueno June tu te podrás casar con Shun- eso iso sonreír a la rubia, pero, notaron una mirada de tristeza en la cara de Shaina.

-Lamento que el estúpido de Seiya no te corresponda, esta bien vas a encontrar a alguien mas que te quiera y que te ame- al decir eso Shaina rio y asintió.

-Que tal si te empezamos a buscar esposo aquí en el Santuario y bueno si no encontramos a ninguno iremos al los demás Santuarios te parece?- dijo Marin con entusiasmos eso iso reír a Shaina quien asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a pensar en cuales Caballeros serian perfectos para la linda, temida y peligrosa Shaina de Ofiuco.

Este es mi Segundo (Bueno tercerpo) fic! Así que por favor alguna critica (Constructiva y amable) todas serán bienvenidas! Dedicada a Guest!


	2. Templos de los Caballeros Dorados

**Cap 2: Rumbo a los Templos de **

**los Caballeros Dorados**

Seguían pensado en cuales Caballeros serian perfectos para hacerles una entrevista y ver a cual elegía la Amazona de Ofiuco.

-Mm que tal si primero hacemos la entrevista en los Templos de los Caballeros Dorados- Marin y Shaina vieron a June con cara de estupefacción.

-No puede ser June primera ves en tu vida que tienes una buena idea- dijo animadamente Marin antes de abrazarla haciendo enojar un poco a la rubia antes de reír y decirle.

-Tonta yo siempre tengo buenas ideas- haciendo reír a sus dos amigas.

-Bueno vamos a los doce Templos a hablar con ellos uf va a ser muy difícil todo esto- las tres suspiraron y se dirigieron a los doce templos.

En los doce templos se encontraron con la primera Casa esa era Aries y su Caballero era Mu de Aries un guapo joven de 20 años con el cabello largo y lila y con un aire de tranquilidad y amabilidad que a todos atraía, al ver a las tres jóvenes las saludo y les pregunto.

-Hola Shaina, Marin y June ¿Que hacen aquí?- eso iso poner nerviosas a las Amazonas.

-Bueno Mu vengo a hacerte una entrevista ya sabes que la Diosa Athena dio un mandato de que todas las Amazonas se debían casar con Caballeros y por eso estoy aquí vine a hacerte unas preguntas para ver si te elijo como mi esposo- la cara de Mu mostraba asombro pero a la ves satisfacción porque la joven era muy linda y sabia que era de temer pero aun así estaba asombrado con ella desde la primera ves que vio su rostro.

-Me parece bien, cualquiera que se case contigo es muy afortunado ya que eres una mujer muy bella a pesar de tu carácter eres amable y valiente- al decir eso la joven se sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

-Bien empecemos con las preguntas- dijo June al ver la cara de Shaina. Cuando terminaron de entrevistar a Mu se dieron cuenta de que era perfecto para ella pero a Shaina no le convencía ella prefería a alguien menos pacifico y mas luchador.

-Espero que encuentres a esa persona especial para ti- murmuro Mu mientras veía a las chicas alejarse.

Gracias por los comentarios!


	3. En los Templos Dorados

**Cap 3: En los Templos de los Dorados Parte**

-Bien Shaina que te pareció Mu- la joven miro a sus amigas u suspiro.

-Es un gran chico pero no es para mi se que no podre pasar toda mi vida con tanta tranquilidad me vendré suicidando si me hago su esposa- eso iso suspirar a sus amigas y al mismo tiempo pensar que era un alivio.

-Gracias a los Dioses que dices eso porque ya te veía matando al pobre Caballero de Aries- eso iso reír a Shaina.

-Si tienes razón lo iba a matar Jajajajajajajajajajaja ya veo el Templo de Tauro- al decir estos las tres aceleraron el paso.

La entrevista en la casa de Tauro fue corta sabia que Aldebaran tampoco era para ella, siguieron a la casa de Géminis hay se encontraban Saga y Kannon ambos jóvenes gemelos de 20 años con el cabello largo y azulado, Saga era el mayor el mas pasivo y devoto a la Diosa Athena Kannon era alocado y mujeriego también era devoto a Athena,al entrar al templo Kannon se levanto y se les acerco.

-Hola preciosa ya encontraste esposo porque yo estoy disponible a lo que desees- le guiño un ojo y le dio un gesto de picardía haciendo que la Amazona de Ofiuco se molestara.

-Hmp no vine a hablar contigo no tengo interés alguno en ser tu esposa, Saga quisiera hacerte una entrevista a ver si puedes ser mi esposo- al decir eso Kannon se empezó a quejar y maldecía en voz baja.

-Me parece bien vete Kannon- dijo Saga mientras veía a su Hermano Kannon que lo miraba con odio.

Al terminar la entrevista June, Marin y Shaina suspiraron.

-Ok vas a terminar matando a la persona con quien te cases- Shaina le lanzo una mirada matadora a Marin.

Siguieron subiendo hasta la casa de Cáncer, hay no duraron ni cinco minutos, Mascara de Muerte era tétrico y eso no pegaba con la peliverde.

La casa de Leo era la siguiente allí se quedaron las tres chichas explicándole todo al novio de Marin.

Aioria entendió todo y les dijo:

-Chicas vallan y hablen con Aiorios el es una buena persona seria un espectacular esposo para ti Shaina- dicho eso salieron y fueron a la siguiente casa la de Virgo para ver al mas Santo de todos Shaka.

Al entrar Shaina se sintió tranquila era relajante estar en un Templo con una Cosmo Energía tan limpia y pura como esa, caminaron un poco mas y se encontraron con Shaka estaba meditando hasta que ellas lo interrumpieron.

-Que desean- dijo con calma antes de levantarse, el era un joven de 20 años rubio con unos preciosos ojos azules el era el mas cercano a un dios ya que se creía que era la resurrección de Buda.

-Hola Shaka ah pasado tiempo- Shaina estaba nerviosa el era el mas serio de todos y a lo mejor no aceptaba lo de la entrevista.

-Si Shaina ah pasado tiempo, se porque estas aquí, es porque tienes que tener un esposo por el mandato de la Diosa Athena- parecía que le hubiera leído la mente a la Guerrera de Ofiuco.

-Si es por eso te quiero hacer una entrevista aun me falta hacerle entrevista a varios de aquí- eso iso reír a Shaka sorprendiendo a las jóvenes.

-Esta bien empecemos- empezaron a hacerle la entrevista a Shaka al terminar se despidieron y siguieron a la casa de Escorpio, allí se encontraba Milo un joven de 20 años de cabellos largos y azules era temperamental y mujeriego igual que Kannon por eso hicieron lo mas rápido que pudieron la entrevista y se fueron a la casa de Sagitario.

Se encontraron con Aiorios un joven bien parecido de 24 años el ya sabia que lo iban a entrevistar y era muy bueno ya que el estaba enamorado de Shaina desde que lo habían revivido.

-Hola bienvenidas es un placer tenerlas aquí, Shaina estas hermosa- eso iso sonrojar a la Amazona y también iso reír a sus amigas al ver el rostro de la Santa de Plata.

-Mm hola Aiorios gracias, supongo que ya debes saber el porque estoy aquí- Aioria iso un gesto de ternura y asintió.

-Si claro es por el mandato de la Diosa Athena, comencemos con la entrevista- al decir eso empezaron a hacerle las preguntas, después fueron a la casa de Capricornio siendo recibidas por Shura un español de 20 años muy devoto a Athena.

-Vale estáis aquí para buscarte un marido no Shaina?- dijo con su típico asentó.

Shaina no tenia paciencia pero ya faltaba poco solo Shura y dos Caballeros mas Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis.


	4. Templos Dorados Terminados

Hola que tal? bien gracias por los reiviews eso es lo que me inspira en escribir por cierto aquí esta mi correo para las personas que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction y para los que tengan tambien: anja. así les respondo y es mucho mas fácil (o bueno para mi lo es) sigo castigada pero cada vez que pueda voy a publicar! porque dos meses sin escribir o publicar es mucho tiempo y me terminare deprimiendo! Estoy peor que Shaina con el asno alado T.T necesito a alguien que me aconseje!

**Cap 4: Templos Dorados terminados.**

-Si es por eso, que directo eres- dijo antes de voltear los ojos.

-Vale empecemos tía- le realizaron la entrevista como a los anteriores ya faltaban solo Camus y Afrodita.

Al salir se dirigieron al templo de Acuario hay se encontraba Camus, al entrar el las saludo.

-Hola es muy raro verlas aquí pero creo que se porque es así que dejemos de rodeos y háganme las preguntas que me va a hacer- eso iso a las Amazonas suspirar y empezar directo con su cometido.

Terminaron rápidamente y ya habían llegado al templo de Piscis Afrodita era el mas bello de todos los Santos Dorados tenia 20 años y su cabello era largo y ondulado de un bonito color turquesa,y tenia una fuerte pasión por las rosas.

-Hola cariño como estas- dijo dirigiéndose a la Amazona de Ofiuco.

-Eh? Mm bien y tu? Esto creo que sabes porque estamos aquí- la Amazona no entendía porque tanta amabilidad por parte de el joven Santo.

-Claro que si y estoy dispuesto a realizar esa entrevista- ya el era el ultimo y se iban al Santuario de Poseidon.

Terminaron la entrevista y se dirigían al Santuario de Poseidon.

-Ja que hacen aquí Amazonas- dijo Titís al ver entrar a las tres jóvenes.

-Callate que a ti eso no te importa ademas no venimos a hablar contigo así que quitate del medio intento de marina- dijo Shaina mas cabreada de lo normal quien se creía Titís para tratarla así.

-Pero que demonio...- fue interrumpida por uno de los Marinos de Poseidon Eo de Scylla.

-Callate Titís y ve a donde esta el Señor Poseidon, disculpa la Shaina siempre tiene la lengua suelta que hacen aquí?- las tres ahogaron una carcajada.

-Vinimos a hacerles una entrevista a varios Generales Marinos, nuestra Diosa nos pidió que nos buscáramos marido y bueno yo- Eo no la dejo continuar.

-Oh claro estaré complacido de hacer la entrevista, a quien mas se la van a realizar?- las tres se miraron y Shaina respondió.

-A Isaac de Kraken,Bian de Caballo Marino y a Sorrento de Siren- eso iso sorprender al Marino

-Oh bueno esta bien empezamos- le hicieron la entrevista como a los demás y fueron al pilar del Pacifico Norte allí se encontraba un Bain algo distraído, al verlas se sorprendió mucho, era raro ver a las amazonas en el Santuario de Poseidon, pero mas raro era verlas sin sus mascaras, al ver a Shaina se sorprendió era muy bella.

Al acercarse le la joven peliverde lo único que atino a decir el Marino fue.

-Que bella eres- haciendo suspirar a una Shaina algo sonrojada.

-Gracias, te vengo a hacer una entrevista para ver si te elijo como mi esposo- eso iso sonreír al Marino.

-Claro empecemos- al terminar fueron a ver a Isaac.

-Hola Isa- dijo una alegre Shaina al verlo ellos se habían echo muy amigos al igual que también se había echo amiga de Sorrento.

-Hola Bella! Oh no me digas que me vienes a hacer la entrevista para ser tu esposo?- los ojos del Kraken mostraban ilusión a el le gustaba Shaina y seria feliz si fueran esposos.

-Si es por eso ya calmate y empecemos- le realizaron la entrevista y fueron en busca de Sorrento.

Al encontrarlo ambos se abrazaron y el le dio un pequeño beso en su frente

-Hola me sorprende verte pero se porque estas aquí así que para no quitarte mas tiempo- eso iso asentir a Shaina, ya habían terminado solo faltaba pasar por dos últimos lugares, el inframundo y Asgard.

Ya iban saliendo del Santuario de Poseidon hasta que de pronto una figura se les apareció adelante.

-Me eh enterado que están haciendo entrevistas para ver quien sera tu marido Shaina de Ofiuco, quiero que también me hagas la entrevista a mi- esa voz era de nada mas y nada menos que Julián Solo la reencarnación de Poseidon.

Shaina se sorprendió pero de inmediato se apresuro a hacérsela.


	5. ¡Reunion en el Olimpo!

**Cap 5: ¡Reunión en el Olimpo! ¿Los Dioses también quieren la entrevista?**

-Pero que extraño, hasta Poseidon quiso hacer la entrevista. Sera que eres muy deseada Shaina?- dijo en tono inocente June.

-Seras estúpida no tengo idea de porque sea lo de Poseidon pero no podemos hacer nada si el quería hacer cela- dijo Marin con una mala cara haciendo suspirar a Shaina, al seguir caminando sintieron un cosmos muy poderoso las tres se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Quien anda hay? Quien quiera que seas sal de inmediato o vas a sentir mi ira- las tres voltearon al oír una suave risa.

-Cálmense no quiero pelear ahorita pero déjenme decirles algo Ofiuco te ves muy bella no sabia que tu belleza era mayor a la de Athena- esa voz se le asía conocida pero no sabia de donde.

-No me recuerdas preciosa mía?- ese tono seductor y suave iso estremecer a la amazona y mas al sentir como la mano del joven acariciaba su cintura.

Las tres estaban sorprendidas y no atinaban a voltear a ver quien era.

Una muy sorprendida Shaina se acordó de aquella persona y dijo suavemente.

-Hola Abel como sabias que estábamos aquí- eso iso sonreír al Dios.

-Tu aroma es inconfundible ese rico aroma a manzanas nada mas lo tienes tu sabias Shaina de Ofiuco?- estaba tensa al sentir como la respiración de Abel acelerarse .

-Aja ok lo que digas bueno estoy muy apurada sabes así que chao- el Dios la detuvo.

-Ya lo se solo te venia a decir que te quieren ver en el Olimpo y también que quiero que te cases conmigo- pero que demonios estaba sucediendo debía pensar en algo rápido.

-Ok iré de inmediato y con la propuesta quiero decirte que ni en tus sueños cerebro de polla- lo ultimo dicho iso soltar una carcajada por parte de June y Marin.

Un muy molesto Abel se fue maldiciendo y pensando en que ella debía ser de el y solo de el.

-Joder Shaina si vas a ir al Olimpo?-pregunto una preocupada Marin.

-Mm no se pero por los momentos quiero descansar y bueno creo que ya estoy cansada de hacer entrevistas así que me conformare con las que ya hice- June miro a Shaina y sonrió.

-Tranquila ya es suficiente con las entrevistas- las tres se fueron a el Santuario de Athena a descansar.

Al llegar Shaina se despidió de sus amigas quería estar sola para poder pensar en que aria con lo del matrimonio.

-No entiendo porque las cosas son tan difíciles porque Seiya no me corresponde porque no me ama- pensaba una melancólica Ofiuco, por andar distraída tropezó y estaba apunto de caerse hasta que sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron y la pegaron asía atrás.

-¿Estas bien Shaina?- oír su nombre la sorprendió aun mas.

-Caballero de Escorpión- murmuro, daba gracias a Zeus por que estuviera muy oscuro ya que sus mejilla estaban de un color rojo intenso.

-Shaina estas bien? Te golpeaste?- aquel tono de preocupación iso sorprender a la menor.

-Si estoy agh- soltó un gemido de dolor al enderezarse se había torcido el tobillo y le dolía demasiado.

-Te lastimaste sera mejor que te lleve a tu cabaña- no daba crédito a lo que oía parecía mentira el segundo mas mujeriego tratándola así de bien? Eso era imposible.

-Yo puedo sola- intento zafarse de los brazos del peliazul pero no lo logro.

-Tonta ya dije que Yo te voy a llevar te guste o no, si tu sabes ser terca yo soy el triple de terco que tu- eso iso sonreír a Shaina.

-Tonto eres tu Milo, sínico, desvergonzado, abusador y no se que mas eres- dijo para molestar al Escorpiano.

-Yo también te amo- susurro a su oído antes de cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su cabaña.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y la recostó en la cama.

-Quitate los zapatos para ver que tan mal esta tu tobillo- Shaina obedeció y se quito los zapatos.

-Con tal solo son los zapatos- murmuro mientra veía a Milo buscar hielo en el refrigerador.

-Esta un poco inflamado pero con ponerte hielo y tomar un desinflamatorio se te va a pasar- porque la trataba así, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba como el la estaba tratando.

-Tonto tonto tonto tonto pero me gusta tonto- murmuraba la amazona al verlo.

-Tu también me gustas tonta- susurro al verla.

-Bueno me tengo que ir que descanses amada mía- dijo Milo para después darle un beso en la frente e irse a su templo.

Después de irse Milo ella se empezó a preguntar el porque de aquel tan buen trato del Segundo mas mujeriego de todo el Santuario de Athena...


	6. ¡Sentimientos Encontrados! ¿Amor o Capri

**Cap 6: ¡Sentimientos Encontrados! ¿Amor o Capricho?**

_Narra Milo_

_Allí me encontraba caminando en el bosque hasta que vi a MI Amazona iba caminando tranquilamente, su cabello se mecía con el viento y se veía melancólica_

_-¿Que le pasara?- pensé, era raro verla así como deprimida, seguro que el asno alado tenia algo que ver, oh si de seguro que estaba así por los mil y un rechazos de Seiya, ya vería ese cretino infeliz cuando lo viera le iba a partir la cara por estúpido, MI Shaina es la cosa mas bonita, frágil y sencilla del mundo._

_La vi caminar con tranquilidad, estaba un tanto distraída. La vi tropezarse y salí de mi escondite a sujetarla, la agarre entre mis brazos y la pegue a mi pecho si algo le llegara a pasar a mi dulce Ninfa me moriría._

_-¿Estas bien Shaina?- le pregunte, estaba sumamente sorprendida pero porque seria? Yo tengo mala fama de ser un mujeriego y un casanova pero con ella soy diferente._

_-Caballero de Escorpión- murmuro oírla decir eso fue como llegar al cielo, por Zeus esa frase se oía tan bien en sus labios. También note ese lindo sonrojo que tenia en sus mejillas, seguro era por tenerla entre mis brazos._

_-Shaina estas bien? Te golpeaste?- le pregunte, estaba preocupado por ella la amo y no quiero que le pase nada. Note como se sorprendio se veía tan linda._

_-Si estoy agh- gimió de dolor, porque seria tan terca y testaruda? Bueno no soy quien para hablar yo también soy terco y un poco testarudo._

_-Te lastimaste sera mejor que te lleve a tu cabaña- le dije con tranquilidad._

_-Yo puedo sola- me dijo, siempre autosuficiente el amor de mi vida, pero con el tobillo así de lastimado ni loco la dejaba sola. Intento soltarse pero fallo la tenia fuertemente apegada a mi._

_-Tonta ya dije que Yo te voy a llevar te guste o no, si tu sabes ser terca yo soy el triple de terco que tu- vi como sonreía ante lo dicho, se veía sumamente guapa así con esa linda sonrisa._

_-Tonto eres tu Milo, sínico, desvergonzado, abusador y truhan- dijo para hacerme molestar si supiera que me gusta ese modo infantil de ella dejaría de hacerlo._

_-Yo también te amo- susurre a su oído, supongo que lo tomo a broma pero en realidad me le confesé, la amo y jamas dejare de hacerlo._

_Divise su casa a la lejanía, con rapidez llegue hasta la puerta y la abrí, entre y vi su cama. Con tranquilidad la recosté en la cama._

_-Quitate los zapatos para ver que tan mal esta tu tobillo- me obedeció con calma, pensé que refunfuñaría pero se quito los zapatos sin quejarse._

_-Con tal son solo los zapatos- oí como aquella oración salia de sus rosados y carnosos labios, reí para mis adentros pareciera que me había leído la mente mi linda Cobra._

_Empece a buscar hielo en el refrigerador de la cabaña sentía como me miraba con atención cada movimiento que hacia, parecía una niña pequeña mirando con atención a su padre._

_-Esta un poco inflamado pero con ponerte hielo y tomar un desinflamatorio se te va a pasar- me encanta ver como me mira confundida, supongo que estará pensando en porque la trato así se ve tan tierna definitivamente me vuelve loco._

_-Tonto tonto tonto tonto pero me gusta o la tonta soy yo- la oigo susurrar eso me iso reír yo la adoro de verdad que lo hago Mi linda Niña Mi Italiana._

_-Tu también me gustas tonta- le dije con sinceridad y espero que me halla creído._

_-Bueno me tengo que ir que descanses amada mía- esto definitivamente es amor, antes pensaba que era un capricho pero ahora veo que me enamore me despido y le doy un beso en la frente me retiro de su cabaña y me voy a mi templo._

_Voy silbando con toda la calma del mundo, quiero hablar con Afrodita y con Aiorios ellos están enamorados de mi Ofiuco y no pienso permitir que ninguno de ellos la conquisten, llego a los 12 templos rápidamente Mu se encuentra sentado junto con Aldebaran en la puerta de Aries._

_-Hola Milo de donde vienes a estas horas de la noche?- me pregunto Mu, de cuando aca yo le tenia que dar explicaciones a el?._

_-Mm porque quieres saber?- joder no le quiero decir que estaba con Shaina Aldebaran es muy chismoso._

_-Por curiosidad- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, por Zeus esto parece una emboscada._

_-Hmp esta bien vale estoy cansado me voy a mi templo- ojala me supiera teletransportar así no pasaría por el interrogatorio de todos los Santos._

_Sigo subiendo por suerte ni Saga ni Kannon estaban bueno suerte porque el segundo no estaba, Death Masck estaba en Italia porque había ido a verificar unas cosas, Aioria estaba con Marin y doy gracias por eso así no me interrogaría, Shaka nunca me preguntaba nada así que no tengo que preocuparme por el, Doko na el estaba en los 5 picos, y por fin mi templo mi lindo templo._

_Entre a mi cuarto y hay estaba una foto de Shaina MI Shaina estoy loco de amor por ella. Me quito mi armadura estoy cansado._

_Siento un cosmos aproximarse y lo reconozco es el de MI Amazona._

_-Milo estas aquí?- salgo de mi habitación y la veo en el centro del templo._

_-Si Shaina que sucede?- le pregunto con calma mi corazón esta que se me sale del pecho._

_-Solo vengo a decirte que.. bueno que si quieres ir al parque mañana- me dijo tímidamente por supuesto que si cuanto daría por estar todo un día con ella._

Narra Shaina

-Solo vengo a decirte que.. bueno que si quieres ir al parque mañana- me siento extraña mi corazón late con fuerza creo que me gusta Milo.

-Claro que si- responde con una sonrisa sincera, esa sonrisa que me enloquece.

No se porque tengo la necesidad de sentir sus labios sobre los mios, se ve tan bien sin su armadura se nota su pecho y abdomen bien trabajados dignos de un Santo.

-Donde nos veremos- me pregunta curioso, eso me gusta su curiosidad.

-En la entrada del Santuario- le dije con una sonrisa que creo que lo cautivo.

_Narra Milo_

_-Donde nos veremos- le pregunte, estoy emocionado esa va a ser mi primera cita con ella._

_-En la entrada del Santuario- me dijo y me sonrió estoy cautivado y embobado también._

_-No quieres que te valla a buscar a tu casa?- le puse carita de cordero quiero ir la a buscar a su cabaña._

_Veo que sus mejillas se colorean suavemente se ve muy guapa._

_-Bueno... yo mm esta bien- esta cediendo la amo y ya no aguanto mas, me le acerco y mis labios rozan los de ella._

_-Te amo- susurre sobre sus labios antes de besarla._

Sorry por poner un poco de Ooc pero quería ver si Shaina se veía tierna de ese modo! Se aceptan criticas (constructivas y buenas) y tomatazos tambien!

Neko-besos

Anja Of Inferno


End file.
